In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data. IT administrators typically have the responsibilities of monitoring and managing IT assets, such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs) and other network-connected or standalone devices.
IT management tools (such as a management apparatus and/or management application software) are available to assist IT administrators with performing their duties. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a system 100, wherein the management apparatus 17 is provided for managing the internal enterprise network 11 and the network devices 15-1 through 15-3 connected to the network 11. The management apparatus 17 may monitor the network, and receive status updates and alert notifications from the network devices 15-1 through 15-3.
There is a drawback, however, in that the number of IT devices connected to a network is generally increasing and, as a result, an IT administrator is required to oversee a growing number of IT assets. Conventional management systems, such as the management apparatus 17 illustrated in FIG. 1, may be ill-equipped to manage a large number of IT devices. For example, a large number of IT devices may lead to a high volume of status updates, alert notifications and other data being transmitted through the network 11, and the management apparatus 17 may not be efficient at handling such data, thereby affecting the ability of the administrator to efficiently manage the IT environment.
Moreover, there is drawback in that data collected from the network environment and from the network devices 15-1 through 15-3 is only stored on the management apparatus 17, or some other internal server connected to the internal enterprise network 11. As such, if a user or member of the enterprise or other organization wishes to access the data collected from the network environment, the user is forced to access the management apparatus via the internal enterprise network 11, and it is difficult for the user to easily access device data from the internet, for example, via a gateway external to the enterprise network 11.
There exists a need for an improved system for managing a plurality of information technology devices connected to a network.